starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ruberiot/Galería
Galería La Canción de Star Face the Music 052.png Face the Music 053.png Face the Music 054.png Face the Music 055.png Face the Music 056.png Face the Music 057.png Face the Music 058.png Face the Music 059.png S2E40 Ruberiot entering the Diaz Household.png S2E40 Ruberiot takes out a pad and pencil.png S2E40 Star Butterfly startling Ruberiot.png S2E40 Star Butterfly offers refreshments to Ruberiot.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'as a matter of fact, we do!'.png S2E40 Star talking about Marco to Ruberiot.png S2E40 Star Butterfly tells Ruberiot not to move.png S2E40 Ruberiot and Marco on the couch.png S2E40 Ruberiot starts strumming his lute.png S2E40 Marco Diaz turns up the TV volume.png S2E40 Ruberiot annoys Marco with his singing.png S2E40 Marco and Ruberiot hears Star Butterfly enter.png S2E40 Marco and Ruberiot happy to see Star.png S2E40 Star Butterfly about to leave again.png S2E40 Ruberiot pleading with Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'what about your Song Day celebration-'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly listening to Ruberiot.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'I don't want to hear it'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'maybe I'll leave for good'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly scowling at Ruberiot.png S2E40 Star Butterfly keeping her eyes on Ruberiot.png S2E40 Ruberiot staring eerily at Star and Marco.png S2E40 Star and Ruberiot enter Star's bedroom.png S2E40 Ruberiot wants to share his Song Day ideas.png S2E40 Star Butterfly interrupting Ruberiot.png S2E40 Star Butterfly talking to Ruberiot.png S2E40 Ruberiot listening to Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Ruberiot looking down at his notebook.png S2E40 Ruberiot offended by Star Butterfly's words.png S2E40 Ruberiot tossing away his pad and pencil.png S2E40 Ruberiot angrily walks past Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'you didn't think I had an opinion-'.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'I wanted to write a real song'.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'all her gifts and flaws'.png S2E40 Ruberiot pulls on Star's mirror curtain cord.png S2E40 Ruberiot points at Star Butterfly's reflection.png S2E40 Ruberiot opening a dimensional portal.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'plug your name in and be done with it!'.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'you know, like some kind of hack'.png S2E40 Ruberiot in the Hall of Songstrels.png S2E40 Ruberiot playing the piano.png S2E40 Ruberiot trying to write Star's Princess Song.png S2E40 Ruberiot slams his face on the piano keys.png S2E40 Ruberiot looking at his sheet music.png S2E40 Ruberiot looking at songstrel plaques.png S2E40 Ruberiot crumpling up sheet music.png S2E40 Ruberiot tossing crumpled-up sheet music.png S2E40 Ruberiot shocked to see Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'what do you want-!'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly returning Ruberiot's notebook.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'I do, Princess'.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'I know they can be better'.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'I have nothing'.png S2E40 Ruberiot sinking in his piano seat.png S2E40 Star Butterfly takes out her magic wand.png S2E40 Star Butterfly offers to help Ruberiot.png S2E40 Curtains rise on Ruberiot.png S2E40 Ruberiot grinning excitedly.png S2E40 Star Butterfly puppet in the spotlight.png S2E40 Ruberiot starts playing his lute.png S2E40 Ruberiot sings as Star puppet dances.png S2E40 Ruberiot and Star Butterfly puppet performing.png S2E40 Star Butterfly puppet continues to dance.png S2E40 Ruberiot sings 'a fierce and adventurous girl'.png S2E40 Ruberiot sings next to the Star Butterfly puppet.png S2E40 Ruberiot sings 'when this shooting Star...'.png S2E40 Ruberiot about to smash his lute.png S2E40 Ruberiot smashes his lute into pieces.png S2E40 Ruberiot revealing a new outfit.png S2E40 Ruberiot playing an electric harp guitar.png S2E40 Ruberiot strumming electric harp strings.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing The Ballad of Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Ruberiot in front of giant 'STAR' lettering.png S2E40 Ruberiot sings 'she's gonna earn her crown'.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'so hail to the Queen!'.png S2E40 Star Butterfly The Musical.png S2E40 Ruberiot and cheering Mewmans.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'in a hot pink dress'.png S2E40 Ruberiot sings 'she's our shooting Star'.png S2E40 Ruberiot does a powerslide.png S2E40 Ruberiot doing a powerslide.png S2E40 Ruberiot taps his foot as smoke covers the stage.png S2E40 Overhead shot of Ruberiot performing.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'a pair of envious eyes'.png S2E40 Giant Ludo marionette appears behind Ruberiot.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'didn't know what she had lost'.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'how could she know'.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'this is what they said'.png S2E40 Marionettes of Moon and River behind Ruberiot.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'royal secret from royal shame'.png S2E40 Ruberiot beginning the song's final verse.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing the final verse of Star's ballad.png S2E40 Star Butterfly and Marco puppets join hands.png S2E40 Ruberiot singing 'just to be certain'.png S2E40 Ruberiot gets splashed with water.png S2E40 Ruberiot reveals Star's crush on Marco.png S2E40 Ruberiot finishes singing The Ballad of Star Butterfly.png S2E40 Star's crush on Marco is revealed to all of Mewni.png S2E40 Ruberiot finishes his performance.png S2E40 Ruberiot 'you're supposed to be clapping!'.png S2E40 Mewman 1 'the Queen lied to us!'.png S2E40 Mewman 2 'it was a lie by omission'.png S2E40 Mewman 3 calls the royals 'omitters!'.png S2E40 Mewmans start tossing corn at the royals.png Storyboards Face_the_Music_Ballad_of_Star_Butterfly_storyboard_1.png Face_the_Music_Ballad_of_Star_Butterfly_storyboard_2.png Face_the_Music_Ballad_of_Star_Butterfly_storyboard_3.png Face_the_Music_Ballad_of_Star_Butterfly_storyboard_4.png Face_the_Music_Ballad_of_Star_Butterfly_storyboard_5.png Face_the_Music_Ballad_of_Star_Butterfly_storyboard_6.png Face_the_Music_Ballad_of_Star_Butterfly_storyboard_7.png Face_the_Music_Ballad_of_Star_Butterfly_storyboard_9.png Face_the_Music_Ballad_of_Star_Butterfly_storyboard_10.png Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Personajes